SLUT
by Jaxksh
Summary: YAOI ANGST, écrit un soir d'ivresse plus qu'avancée -.-" edxhavoc - edxmustang ... Comme deux ailes blanches... Que peut on faire à cette heure dans les sous sols de central ?


SLUT version modif III -- 54 7895 130. plus tard je serais.. une salope pour chauffeurs.. POUR boris et les autres. Je vous aime si vous saviez D

Avec Havoc nous nous fréquentions depuis plus de 6 mois et cela me semblait si naturel que je m'étonais de ne pas m'être amourraché de lui plus tôt. Sans doute que trop occupé à poursuivre des chimères pour mon frère et moi je ne m'étais peu ou pas préoccupé des métamorphoses que le temps m'avait fait subir que ce soit sur le plan physique que mental.  
Mais après tout, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discuttant pas, je n'ai jamais eu honte d'afficher ma claire préférence sexuelle ou pas pour les hommes.

Après avoir abandonner la recherche de la pierre philosphale dont la vision écarlate ne cessait de me narguer, je m'étais tourné vers l'utilisation de mon alchimie comme une puissante arme de destruction, et non pas comme une pieuse servante de la veuve et de l'innoncent, d'où de nombreuses engueulades avec mon cher frangin. Alphonse ne comprenait pas mon choix. Mais comment lui expliquer la violente fascination qu'exercait la destruction sur moi, celle que jamais dans la laborieuse reconstruction je n'avais sû rencontré. Et puis, maîtrisant cette dernière au point que cela en devienne ennuyeux, je me spécialisai dans une autre branche, trop différente de celle de mon frère. Je crois qu'il me le reprochera encore bien longtemps.

C'est comme ça que je connu Jean Havoc. Enfin quand je dis "connu" je sous-entends "bibliquement". J'admirais son sang-froid et son professionnalisme à tuer lorsque la situation l'exigeait, et à se montrer drôle et chaleureux quand autour de lui les autres semblaient éteints. A ses côtés, éclipsant le reste du monde, tout me paraissait gris et vide de sens.  
Je reportais la vénération que je vouais à Mustang pour la lui attribuer.

Il m'avoua, bien plus tard, que j'avais toujours été dans ses "vues", et très vite catalogué "chasse-gardée". Je n'en croyais rien, mais ce mensonge me mit du baume du coeur.  
C'est lui qui m'initia aux joies sombres de la sexualité, qui me poussa à m'abandonner à mes vices les plus bas et les plus excquis. Dans ses mains, je pus libérer mes instincts primaires et gagnais une provoquante assurance.. Que je ne me serais jamais imaginé posséder.  
Si je raconte tout cela, c'est pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais en ce moment même torse-nu, pendu par les poignets contre un mur de briques délicieusement douloureuses, dans l'une des premières petites salles délabrées des sous-sols de Central. Le seul néon couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées émettait une lumière jaunâtre et me permettait de distinguer quelque chose dans cette obscurité.

Jean avait enlevé le haut de son uniforme mlitaire -que je refusais toujours osbtinément de porter- pour m'apparaître en T-shirt noir, me laissant admirer ses bras musclés. Il me sourit et la flamme du briquet qu'il venait de dégainer de sa poche flotta quelques instants, rappellant la couleur de ses cheveux. Il tira une bouffée de son poison quotidien, en silence, me regardant d'une façon fausement songeuse.  
-Me fais surtout pas attendre Jean, j'adore être soumis.  
Il continua de sourire, moqueur. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de nature à me satisfaire.  
-Si tu avais tout tout de suite Ed, tu t'emmerderais avant que j'ai fini ma clope, te connaissant. Il plissa les yeux en tirant sur cette dernière une nouvelle fois. Il m'agaçait.  
-Y a une nuance entre s'emmerder et être frustré, bougonnai-je en me trémoussant contre le mur. Je commençais à avoir mal aux poignets.

Il soupira. Une bouffée de fumée s'échappa. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette qui fuma encore quelques instants sur le sol, avant qu'un coup de talon la fasse taire pour de bon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu abandonner une clope à peine entamée. Il devait avoir plus envie de moi qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.  
Il fut en quelques pas juste devant moi et me saisit le menton, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Il sentait le tabac.  
-T'as qu'à te dire que je fais ça par pitié pour ton petit corps tendre de jouvencelle.  
Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Je lui mordis sauvagement la lèvre inférieure tout en tentant de l'attirer vers moi.

Jean frémit et en se dégageant de ma bouche, posa un doigt léger sur mes lèvres, en les tapotant  
-c'est bien vilain de mordre la main qui te nourrit Fullemetal..  
-bien vilain mais tellement bon, complétai-je, sarcastique.  
Il sourit franchement, une partie de son visage dans l'ombre. Je le désirais de plus en plus.  
-Soit.  
Je le regardai, surpris. Il continua, sans se départir de son sourire hypnotique.  
-Soit, tu as choisi la voix de la douleur. Et moi j'ai choisi de t'y guider..  
Sa voix était profonde et grave, faisant courir sur ma peau de micro-frisson. Il me frôla l'épaule, à quelques milimètres de mon corps brûlant.

Je savais qu'il jouait un rôle, que cette voix si particulière n'était qu'une déformation de la sienne.. Cependant je me sentais durcir de seconde en seconde.  
Je sentais son souffle à la base de mon cou, j'entendais presque le crissement du nylon de son T-shirt sur ma peau et je tremblais.

Une telle excitation. Il leva ses yeux vers les miens, ses prunelles rassurantes et satisfaites se moquant de moi.  
-.  
Il posa de nouveau un doigt sur mes lèvres et le plus sérieusement du monde, me murmura un La ferme plein de tendresse. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour respirer le plus silencieusement possible, et avant que j'ai pu esquisser un petit coup de langue coquin sur l'intrus, il enfonça 2 de ses doigts dans ma bouche.  
Je tentai de reculer par pur réflexe mais la pierre froide derrière moi se chargea de me rapeller ma position. Il joignit son index et son majeur, et entama des va et viens plus qu'explicites dans ma bouche. Ma langue caressa ses doigts.  
Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, bougeant langoureusement contre moi, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens.  
Je les fermai. Il gémit alors doucement et sa main aggripa ma hanche gauche.  
Ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, un de trop, trop profond. J'eus un haut le coeur.

Il se retira immédiatement, et mes yeux larmoyants virent son sourire fleurir. Lentement il fit descendre ses 2 doigts humides de ma salive dans mon boxer, méprisant volontairement le pantalon et la ceinture, mes derniers remparts de vêtements. Il me chatouilla le gland, ce qui me fit tressauter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait avec moi comme ça, mais ma réaction était toujours la même. A mon tour de gémir et d'agiter les pieds à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il mordilla mon oreille, puis après un soupir volontairement sauvage, il enfonça sa langue dans le pavillon de mon oreille.  
J'ai horreur de ça.  
Il rit avant que j'eus le temps de protester contre cette intrusion mouillée. Il recula d'un pas, en entourant mon sexe d'une main chaude et experte. J'ouvris inconsciemment les cuisses encore un peu plus.

-Ed ?  
-Hmm.. je n'étais pas vraiment en état de répondre.  
-Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour, mais bon..  
Je baissai la tête vers lui. Pourquoi ce soudain ton sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas ? Il inspia :  
-Dieu seul sait que je ne l'ai dit qu'à peu de personne.. Il se gratta le derrière du crâne, d'un geste gêné et maladroit. Je n'osais rien dire, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
-Putain, bah voilà Ed, il se pourrait que..

Des pas dans l'escalier, dont la résonnance resta suspendue dans l'air quelques instants. Jean se tû, je voyais son visage se fermer, et sa main se retirer. J'eus envie de crier : NOON. Mais quelqu'un arrivait. Les pas chancelèrent. Jean me faisait signe de me taire. Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Tout le monde sait ce que l'on peut faire à cette heure dans les sous-sols. Une nouvelle odeur, venue de l'extérieure emplie mes narines. Je la connaissais. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille, de café, et de combustion.

Mustang apparut. Silhouette sombre, qui se détachait de l'obscurité, dans sa chemise blanche. Appuyé d'une épaule sur l'embrasure de la porte, se retenant d'une main, il nous regardait, un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin aux lèvres.  
-Bonsoir Colonel, salua Jean. Il ne semblait pas troublé. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? Il ne répondit pas, mais mes yeux firent le point et le parcourirent rapidement. Un frémissement inquiet courut sur le corps de mon compagnon, et je compis qu'il venait defaire la même analyse que moi.  
Mustang, la chemise ouverte, négligé, un sourire à présent menaçant, pas rasé, non ganté, jetait ses effluves de parfum et d'alcool dans la pièce. Il était ivre.  
-On s'amuse sans moi ?  
Sa voix ne tremblait pas.  
Jean ne faisait aucun mouvement.  
-Vous devriez partir colonel. Vous n'êtes pas en état de quoi que ce soit.  
-Pas en état ? Il lâcha le mur. Quelques débris en tombèrent. Il répéta.  
-Pas en état ? Moi ? Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien ! Il écarta les bras et avança vers nous d'une démarche bien moins assurée que sa voix. Il défiait Jean, ne me prêtant aucune attention.  
-Colonel s'il vous plaît. Remontez et allez vous faire..  
Il fut coupé par le rire rauque de Mustang. Un grand rire, un rire de dément. Non un rire d'homme fin saoûl.  
-Depuis quand tu me donnes du "Colonel" Jean ? Hein ? Il me semble que tu étais plus enclin à prononcer mon prénom avant.. Dans un soupir.. Ou dans un cri de jouissance !

Je me tournai précipitemment vers Jean.  
-Colonel ça suffit.  
Il serrait les machoires et les dents. Tendu à en craquer. Je pouvais sentir la tension de ses muscles, la concentration des ses yeux sur le Flammalchemist.  
Un filet de sueur froide descendit le long de mon échine. Une peur inexplicable m'envahissait, me faisant peu à peu oublier le froid, le métal qui me cisaillait les poignets a chaques mouvements, ma frustration même..  
-Depuis quand.. Mustang murmura, après quelque pas de plus, Depuis quand tu oses me donner des ordres Jean ?  
Doucement, si doucement. Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec une douceur qui me laissait perplexe.  
-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres JEAN ?!  
Il avait crié.  
Je distinguais mieux à présent son visage émacié à la lueur du néon sale vers lequel il progressait. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, les traits de son visage figés en un masque de colère, ses yeux ayant perdus l'éclat chaleureux que je leur connaissais auparavent.

Il chancela en avançant vers Jean, qui lui opposait un calme impassible, tout professionnel.  
-Depuis quand tu m'ignores ? Une pause. Depuis que tu t'intéresses à de la chair plus jeune peut-être ?  
Je compris enfin, alors que le visage d'Havoc se rembrunissait encore un peu plus, qu'ils avaient été amants. Puis séparés. Par moi ? Sans doute. Et que Mustang ne l'avait pas si bien accepté apparament.  
Son ivresse lui avait-elle donné le courage de voir la vérité en face ? De voir que Jean m'avait préféré à lui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Le ton de Jean était cassant. Mustang passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées, les yeux plissés, une main à présent plantée dans sa poche. Un jean?  
-Ce que je veux ? Intéressant.. Je veux, il balaya l'air devant lui d'une main incertaine, je veux, il me pointa du doigt , plongeant ses yeux dans les miens si soudainement que j'en sursautai, je veux celui que tu possèdes !

Nous restions glacés, le souffle court. Je sentais que Jean ne savait quelle conduite tenir. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on vous apprend à l'Armée.  
-Va t'en Jean. Va t'en vite. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.  
Mustang était près de nous. De moi. Trop près. Il s'adressa à mon compagnon d'une voix sourde, une voix qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être désobéie. Il tendit la main vers moi, je la suivais des yeux fasciné, elle toucha presque mon visage cette main d'un blanc cadavérique. Une poigne la saisit fermement, à quelques centimètres de ma peau.  
-Non.

Havoc fixait hargneusemen notre colonel. Leurs deux bras tremblaient, leurs deux forces s'opposaient, leurs deux regards s'affrontaient.  
Puis soudain tout cessa, Roy baissa son bras. Mon coeur se remit à battre. Deux pulsations plus tard, Mustang s'était jeté sur Jean et à la faible lueur, ils n'étaient plus que rage et rapidité. Je ne parvenai pas à suivre leurs mouvements d'une précision mille fois répétée durant leur carrière, d'une puissance décuplée par la colère. Leurs coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse démente, faisant danser des ombres aggressives sur les murs de pierre. Bien malgré moi j'étais hypotisé par ce balet de violence, impuissant.

Jean tomba et Mustang en profita pour reculer de plusieurs pas.  
-Non ? Tu t'opposes à ton supérieur Jean ?  
-Va te faire foutre, le blond cracha. Mais ne se releva pas.  
Le sourire de mustang faisait tâche sur son corps ramassé et mal vieilli. Il toisa Jean , qui se rapprochant du mur près de l'escalier, tenta de se remettre debout.  
Je vis alors l'angle bizarre que formait sa jambe. Il n'avait même pas grimacé.

Mustang se déplaça lentement vers son subalterne, se tenant discrètement le ventre. J'eus la fierté de voir que les coups de Jean avait quand même atteints leur but. Le souffle court, la pupille folle, il marmonnait des mots que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Etrangement, je me sentais survoler cette petite pièce étouffante, sortir de cette atmosphère de peur et de tension, voir tout ça comme si la pauvre chose pendue contre ce mur n'était pas moi..

Jusqu'au moment où je vis Mustang empoigner mon homme par le devant de son T-shirt et lui murmurer quelque chose tout contre son visage. Jean lui cracha rageusement dessus et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac avec une violence impressionnante. Un souffle d'air bloqué sortit de la bouche de Mustang, qui sourit. Je vis aux yeux écarquillés d'Havoc que les abdomens du colonel valaient encore quelque chose.  
Le Flamalchemist secoua violemment Havoc contre le mur. Sa tête heurta plusieurs fois les pierres et chaque choc sourd étreignait mon coeur.  
Toum. Toum. Toum. Toum. 

Il le lâcha, et comme une marionnette il tomba par terre. Je crois que ce qui brillait contre le mur c'était du sang. Plus rien ne bougea pendant quelques minutes, les plus longues de ma vie me semblait-il, seule la respiration sifflante et irrégulière de Mustang me prouvait que le temps ne c'était pas arrêté.  
Il se retourna vers moi, et avec une lenteur de cauchemar, il s'avança jusqu'à être presque contre moi.  
Ses yeux noirs me dévisageaient tranquillement. Mon estomac se révulsa. Je pensai, à ma grande honte :  
Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.  
Il parcourut mon torse de ses mains étrangement glaciales, avant de planter ses ongles dans mes hanches, comme aimait le faire Jean.

Jean.

Je n'osais tourner la tête, me détacher du regard de Mustang, pour voir ce qu'il advenait de lui. Parce que j'avais peur de regarder. Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne bougeait pas. Qu'il ne bougerait jamais plus.  
Sa bouche mordit mon cou, ses dents perçant ma peau .Je criai de surprise et me débattis mais ses ongles se ressérèrent sur mes hanches. Du sang coula de mon cou. Il le suça.

Ma bouche se pinça de dégoût au bruit de sucion. Il se colla contre moi, pour être plus à l'aise dans sa quête de sang. L'idée folle qu'il était un vampire me traversa. Il cracha rouge par terre, et releva la tête en souriant. Il me dégoûtait. J'avais peur. Si peur. Ses yeux fous. Ses dents sanguinolentes.  
Les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux grand ouverts ne l'arrêteraient pas.

Il finit d'ôter mon pantalon, arracha mon boxer. Je tachais de ne rien ressentir. J'étais nu. Redevenu un petit garçon tremblant. Il caressa mon visage et pencha sa tête sur le côté avec la mienne. Il murmura seulement :  
-Edward. Mon Edward. Enfin seuls.  
Il sourit de nouveau. Son haleine de métal m'atteignit de plein fouet. L'odeur de fer de mon sang. J'étais trop écoeuré pour vomir. Il soupira et je sus ce qui allait suivre. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y préparer ; il me souleva par les hanches et me pénétra. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait sorti son sexe, orgueuilleusement gonflé de me voir ainsi.

Le froid gluant de sa pénétration forcée me fit gémir d'horreur. Mon coeur s'emballa alors que mon estomac se déversait sur le sol, élcaboussant le colonel, qui dans son délire n'y accorda aucune importance. L'odeur acide qui s'en éleva me monta aux yeux. Je pleurais, souillé, en silence, la tête renversée en arrière, mes cheveux s'accrochant à la pierre, tout mon corps butant contre le mur à chaque coup de rein de mon supérieur, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi.

Je serrai les paupières si fort que mon crâne me brûla. Au dessus de ma tête, mes deux mains menottées pendaient, exsangues.

Comme 2 ailes blanches.

Je dû perdre conscience quelques secondes car il fut instantanément en train de mordre à pleine dent ma jugulaire, ses ongles me lacérant le torse, les hanches, les omoplates, les épaules, le ventre, le sexe, les cuisses. Je n'étais plus qu'une immense plaie béante, hurlant.  
Il arrêta enfin. Il se retira de moi, toujours aussi silencieusement. Je n'osai le regarder, alors même qu'il se rhabillait. Je sentis dégouliner le long de mes cuisses sa semence, si malsaine, et en parallèle le sang poisseux qui coulait de mes poignets pour tracer des sillons noirâtres sur mes bras.

Il chancelait dans la pièce, épuisé ? Avait-il été seulement un instant ivre ? La barre de fer, que je n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à présent, c'était elle qui accaparait toute son attention. Je reniflai, les larmes reprenant leur lente descente sur mes joues.  
Elle était au coin de la pièce, à côté du corps de Jean, pantin gisant désarticulé, cette barre il s'en saisit et sifflota entre ses dents, s'appuya dessus d'un air vainqueur. Son regard sadique s'abattit sur moi. Mes entrailles se lâchèrent sous moi dans un sursaut de terreur. Je ne controlais plus les réactions de mon corps affolé. Je commençais à sombrer, des papillons noirs envahissant mon champ de vision, mes membres s'engourdissant.

Je le vis, dernière image, s'assoeir tranquillement sur les marches, faisant jouer son arme improvisée, toujours sifflant cet air obsédant, sans me lâcher du regard.

Je fermai les yeux et pensai, une dernière fois :  
Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

THE END

Avec tout mon amour d'hippie sauvage 3  
Spéciale KSDEDI au meilleur pote de tous les temps  
Que les communistes come back  
Et que les depsos coming out ..

Fanfictionnement votre,  
Jaxksh -- out of the box


End file.
